Fling P2
by Jutsu-King
Summary: The second part of the story. Our dashing playboy has brought back his catch from the club to his home and is in the process of conquering her for the night or so he thinks.


They arrive at his house. Hand in hand they walk up to the door, he presses a few numbers on the keypad, door latch releases, they walk in. She can't help but marvel at his swanky pad. She scans the room, nodding in appreciation at how well it is set up. The place is nicely furnished, exquisite decor. Marcel was a well traveled man, it showed in his tastes. He spent a lot on making it look good, but he knew it was worth it. Many women had entered that house, many victories had been snagged in there. None had been in there and left unimpressed.

He tells her to have a seat on the sofa, whilst he goes into the adjacent kitchen to get them refreshments. He returns with a wine set and places it in front of her. He switches on the TV, and scrolls through his DVD collection. The Notebook is highlighted on screen. It was his go to movie in such situations. As far as Marcel was concerned, this was one of the best romantic movies ever made. It hit all the right notes with women and that was why he always had it on hand whenever he brought home a female.

He puts the movie in play and briefly excuses himself once again. This time walking over to the switch by the wall to the dim the lights. Ambiance was important when it came to such. He was not striking out tonight.

He jogs back to the sofa, just in time to catch the opening credits. 30 minutes in, she starts shivering, the room is getting quite chilly. He smirks, knowing his calculated move was working. Unbeknownst to his guest, he had dropped the temperature just low enough for someone wearing light clothing to feel uncomfortable. He on the other hand was felt fine in his warm clothing, time to make his move he thought to himself.

He moved closer, knowing she would need the warmth. She reciprocated, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled yet again, this was in the bag. All he had to do was wait for the kissing scene in the rain. The moment in the movie where Gosling and McAdams released a tidal wave of emotions, one of the most sensual scenes he had ever witnessed on screen. From experience, very few women could resist him at that point. Something about that scene had a magical effect on them, whatever barriers they had built up before then seemed to have vanished. This night proved no different. She sighed and snuggled up to him more, thoroughly caught up in what was happening onscreen.

He went in for the kill. He gently pulled her face to his, looked into her eyes longingly, and moved in closer. Their lips locked, the Caramel Adonis was in his zone. They fondled and caressed, bodies intertwined, passionate sounds coming from both.

He tries to reach under her skirt but she is quick to push his hands away, grabbing hold of his face, kissing him more passionately. They both tumble to the floor and burst out laughing at how clumsy they are. He motions towards his bedroom, she giggles and reaches for his hand. He pulls her up, they start making out again. She jumps into his arms, nibbling at his ears, moving down to his neck area. He is absolutely loving it, he doesn't want her to stop. He squeezes her behind, as he stumbles backwards towards his bed room.

On getting there, he hurriedly opens the door and proceeds for the bed. They fall on it, madly caressing and fondling each. He tries yet again to reach under her skirt, but he is denied once more. She gets off him and stands up. He sits up wondering what's going on. She turns her back to him and starts walking away. He jumps up immediately, "Hey what's going on…where are you…"

Before he can finish the sentence, she turns around and places her fingers on her lips. She seductively starts walking towards him. With each step she slowly starts undressing. By the time she's in front of him, she's only got on her bra and panties. Marcel's eyes are wide as pennies, licking his lips at what he is about to feast on. Everything about her body made him want her more. Her wash board abs, her voluptuous bosom, her sensuous hips, if he were to make his perfect woman, she might be the prototype. To top it off, she had that exotic look to her, something about her stuck out. He couldn't place it, but this woman was special. Very special


End file.
